The Secret
by kadnah12
Summary: Sasuke is being abused by his father and mother behind Itachi's back. But what will happen when Itachi finds out? Rated M for: Graphic child abuse gore/blood and Neglect, AU.
1. The Secret

Warning: Abuse and brotherly lerv XD

Disclaimer: i own EVERYTHING! As you are reading this you have now become mine! BOW TO ME!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Secret**

Blood. That's all he could see. Gods. There was so much of it.

'Why does he do this to me? Why does father hate me so much?'

Those were the thoughts running through Sasuke's mind. Those were the thoughts that always ran through his mind after his father beat him. As Sasuke's senses started to return to him again he could start to smell the alchohol that was still lingering in the air. Sasuke was just lyeing there on the hard wooden floor letting the same old thoughts run through his mind. 'The house is quiet' Sasuke thought. 'Father usually takes a nap after he's done beating me, Mother must still be working at the hospital and Itachi said he was going to a friends house after school', he had asked Sasuke if he wanted to tag along but Sasuke said he would be fine and had an essay he needed to do anyway. Why didn't he listen to his brother?

Sasuke tried to sit up. Big mistake, there was a sharp pain in his stomach, one or two of his ribs must be broken. His father usually tried to avoid hitting places like the face and lower arms and legs so that his and Sasuke's little 'Secret' wouldn't get out.

After coughing up some blood he headed out of the empty room (Sasuke's family is quite rich and lives in a large house but not as big as a mansion, so his father thought it would be fun to set aside a room for him and Sasuke but he kept little devises in there like whips, bats, chains, and knives but he wasn't stupid and said that, that was his private study and didn't want anyone going in there he also put a lock on the door to make sure nobody went in. The maids did as they were told, Mikoto probably forgot about it by now and Itachi couldn't care less.) and walked through the halls. It was Friday so there were rarely any maids in the huge house. Once he reached his room he slowly opened the door and stepped in. He looked around, he had navy blue wall paper with a matching bedspread and oak floors. He limped across the room and looked at the clock 7:37pm. Itachi said he would be home at 8:00. And he was usually a little bit early when Sasuke was alone with his father. Itachi knew that Sasuke and his father didn't like each other and had once or twice walked in on him and Fugaku(father) having a fight. But Itachi had no idea what really went on. As for Mikoto(mother), she didn't pay much attenton to Sasuke. Some people would have called it neglect but Sasuke didn't care. He didn't need her. He was just fine with Itachi. He only needed Itachi.

Sasuke finally looked away from the clock and limped towards the closet. he pulled out some pajamas, nothing special just a grey shirt and navy blue sweat pants. Then headed for the bath room. He turned on the lights and stepped in. The bathroom was mostly white he was never one for decoration. He closed the door and locked it. Then turned to the mirror to survey his face and just as he suspected there was no damage. He lifted up his shaggy bangs to get a closer look. there was a small bruise on the side of his forehead but that it and since it was covered by his bangs he had nothing to worry about. Then he looked at his arms and much to his disappointment there were small bruises all over them and the same with his leggs.

"Stupid bastard" he muttered to himself. He then carefully pulled off his shirt but when he started to lift up his shirt he winced.His ribs were definitley broken. He sigh and pulled it the rest of the way and then tossed the blood stained shirt aside. When he opened his eyes(wich were closed because of the pain) he stared wide eyed at the mirror. His torso was a complete mess. There was a long gash going from his right collar bone to the other side of his stomach. It wasn't bleeding much anymore but it stung once it met the cool air. There were also some minor cuts and a shit load of bruises, especially on his back, he opened the drawer and pulled out some disinfectant.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you in the?" Oh. My. God. Itachi was home! How come he didn't hear him coming into his room?

"Yea, I'm in here aniki." he tried to sound as relaxed as possible."I'm just changing"

"Why are you changing so early? It's only 8pm"he said slight curiosity in his voice.

"I know I'm just tired" he then changed as quickly as he could. "OK, well anyway I stopped at a movie store on the way home and rent some movies. I'll wait for you in my room." He heard his bedroom door being shut. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, with one last look in the mirror he gathered up his dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper for the maids to pick up. Then he opened his door and headed to Itachi's room, he hoped Itachi rented a scary movie so that he would have an excuse to snuggle up to his Nii-san. He really wanted to be held right now. He was only eight after all.

He finally reached Itachi's room and opened the door. He saw Itachi putting in a movie to watch on his big screen T.V. (I've always wanted one of them sob T-T) then sat on the couch and patted the seat motioning for Sasuke to 'come here'. Sasuke put on his signature smile (and did his best to hide his limp) and made his way over to Itachi.

He crawled up on the couch and snuggled close to Itachi. Itachi wrapped an arm around him and reached over and grabbed the remote with his free hand and clicked 'play' and started the movie. Sasuke curled up into a ball and rested his head on Itachi's lap while Itachi thoughtfully stroked his hair. As the movie started showing the FBI warning and all that crap nobody cares about, Sasuke turned his head and stared up at his Nii-san. Itachi had changed into his pajamas too. He had taking his hair out of his usually loose pony tail. Sasuke loved it when he did that. He loved the way it hung like a beautiful black curtain. when Sasuke was about two years old he'd sit and play with Itachi's hair for what seemed like hours at a time. Itachi was truly beautiful. That's one of the reasons the town loved him so much. That and he was a genius. He graduated high school at only age fifteen. He was eighteen now and was going to a highly respected college not too far away. Everyone loved him. Sasuke couldn't help but get jealous. Nobody ever payed attention to Sasuke. Itachi looked down and noticed a wierd face Sasuke was giving him.

"Yes, Otouto? Are you OK?" Sasuke quickly turned his head back to the T.V.

"What movie are we watching, aniki?"he asked innocently "A scary movie?"

"Yes, you do like scary movies don't you?"

"Yes" A smile grace the younger brother's lips, then he sat up and gave Itachi a peck on the forehead then got back into position.

"What was that for?" Itachi smiled at Sasuke's cuteness. "For paying attention to me".

Itachi kept a small smile on his face but felt guilt crawling in his stomach. He _hated_ how everyone treated Sasuke. They always walked past him and acted like he wasn't even alive, like he was some insect that was getting in peoples way. Even his own Mother ignored him like someone she had to tolerate. He hated them, all of them for that.

He saw Sasuke's breathing regulate wich told him Sasuke had fallen asleep. He stopped the movie and put sasuke into his bed then walked around to the other side and got in. After he pulled the covers up securely over Sasuke, wrapped his arm around him and he too fell asleep.

* * *

Ok thank you fer reading this crap i know that this was really boring but i just wanted to...you know...set the story er wat ever you call it.

i know the story is very boring and stuff but i have to warn you i've got a SICK mind. seriously. so if i get good reviews then there going to be blood, violence, abuse, rape, torture and all that good stuff in the future. Maybe yaoi if you'd like!


	2. I love you

I'm sorry about the wait

I'm sorry about the wait. I would like to thank those of you for the much needed support! This chapter is for you!

Warning: This chapter contains minor abuse and neglect.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my soul, and I'm not sure I own even that any more...

* * *

**Chapter 2: I love you**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was seeping into the dark room from the large window on the far wall. As his eyes fluttered open and he soon realized that he wasn't in his room. He looked around a bit more, he was in Itachi's room. Sasuke turned his head slightly, noticing that Itachi wasn't in the room at the moment. 'He must have gone to get some breakfast' Sasuke thought to himself. He sat up and winced a little. His ribs still haven't fully recovered and his stomach was really sore and now that he though about it, his entire body ached. Sasuke new how it worked though...his body would be sore for a few days, then he'll be fine and then his father would beat him again. It was the same story over and over again. His father first started beating him a few months ago. It started just once or twice a month but he had just been abused the week before. He couldn't help but wonder if his father was going to do it once a week now.

He pulled the covers off and slid off the bed with a satisfying 'thump'. He'd do his best to keep from bending over or anything that would cause him pain. He slowly walked through the room and reached the door, opened it and walked through the hallways. The hallways were pretty plain the walls were cream colored with the occasional painting. And the floor's were wooden with red carpet. Sasuke was staring at the floor when out of no where he bumped into something..no.._someone._ He looked up to see who it was and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized it was Fugaku!

He was frozen in fear as he looked into those cold-hearted lump of coals that were Fugaku's eyes. Fugaku's face scowled down at the younger Uchiha when all of the sudden Fugaku reached out and slammed Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke whimpered as he leaned close to the side of his face and whispered "Watch where your going _boy_". Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt his Father's hot breath against his ear.

"Yes father. S-sorry father" Sasuke whispered timidly back. Right then Fugaku leaned back a little bit and back-handed the little Uchiha across the face. His cheek stung and turned red from the impact. Sasuke could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "**How many times have I told you not to call me Father!**"

"I...I'm sorry S-sir!" Sasuke managed to squeak out. Fugaku grunted in reply then slowly turned and walked away but not without that look of pure hatred. Once he was out of sight Sasuke fell to his knees and started to choke out sobs as he let his tears run freely down his face. 'Why does he do this to me? Why does Father _hate_ me so much?'.

After a few minutes of trying to collect himself, he stood up and continued to head towards the kitchen. After a while he finally reached the kitchen. He stepped inside and was surprised to see that Itachi was not there. But instead he saw his mother standing over the stove clearly making breakfast. She was cracking eggs on the side of a large pan she had over the stove. "Good morning mother" Sasuke said. "Yes Sasuke?...what do you want" she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Um I was just wondering if I could, maybe, have some breakfast?"Sasuke asked politely.

"Yes Sasuke, you know where the cereal is.." Sasuke looked down a little disappointed, then tried again "I know, I have cereal every morning, I was just wondering if you could make me some for a change? It..It smells really good.."

"No Sasuke, you're old enough to make your own food now, and besides this is for Itachi" Mikoto replied.

"But Itachi's eighteen, I mean, why should I-" "I said no!" Mikoto snapped not even bothering to turn to look at Sasuke.

Right then Sasuke heard someone walking into the kitchen and glanced behind to see Itachi standing in the doorway. "Well good morning Itachi! How are you today?" Mikoto asked cheerfully, as if the fight she and Sasuke just had never happened."I'm fine" Itachi replied nonchalantly. Sasuke just stood there in the middle of the kitchen, watching as his mother praised Itachi and ignored him yet again. All the sudden he lost his appetite. He was about to go back to his room when he heard Itachi call out his name. Sasuke turned around and saw that Itachi was sitting at the big kitchen table and motioning for Sasuke to come and sit on his lap. Sasuke smiled meekly and hesitated to walk over and sit with Itachi. After all he was kind of angry with Itachi. Why should he get special treatment anyway?

Sasuke slowely climbed into Itachi's lap, and did his best to smile. "Yes, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Why is your face red?" He asked in his usually emotionless voice but with a hint of curiosity. Sasuke paused for a second trying to think of a good excuse then managed to say "I don't know". It was the best he could do, if he waited any longer Itachi might get a little suspicious. "Hn" was all Itachi said in reply before Mikoto put a big breakfast in front of Itachi. It consisted with eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and orange juice. And it smelt _really _good. Before Sasuke could help it, his stomach growled. His cheeks got even more red from embarrassment that Itachi undoubtedly heard it.

Itachi chuckled (O.o weird..yes..i know) "you haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" more of a statement then a question. Sasuke looked away not wanting to be laughed at, after all he couldn't help it if his stomach growled or not. "Here, we can share" Itachi stated with a sly smile. "I'm not hungry!" Sasuke snapped trying to wiggle his way out of Itachi's hold unsuccessfully. "Really? Because your stomach would beg to differ..." Itachi then unwraped one arm from around Sasuke and picked up a fork, then filled it up with hash browns and held it in front of Sasuke's face teasingly. "Anike, stop.." Sasuke whined, it was annoying when Itachi teased him like this. Itachi was clearly having fun as he chuckled a bit more at Sauske's whining. "Come on Sasuke open your mouth" Sasuke decided to stop struggling, he knew he'd never get away because Itachi was about twice maybe three times Sasuke's size (and nooo Itachi is not fat!). He finally gave up and opened his mouth.

Ithachi stuck the hash brown filled fork into Sasuke little mouth and kissed his forehead as a reward for his cooperation. Sasuke pouted and looked away "youf don't haf to feed meh like I'm a child" Sasuke said while eating his hash browns. "Don't talk with your mouth full" Itachi scolded, as he too ate some hash browns. Itachi swallowed "So what do you want to do today?" Sasuke shrugged "I don't know. Don't you have to study for college?" That was a stupid question, he remembered this one time when Shishui (Itachi's best friend) dared him not to study for one of his final exams and Itachi took to the dare. A few weeks later Itachi past the exam with flying colors, he got a perfect score without studying. But in any case Itachi replied with the predicted "nope".

Itachi continued to feed himself and Sasuke until the food was gone. Then he put Sasuke down as one of the maids gathered up the plate. Then Itachi turned and headed towards the door, followed by Sasuke. "I'm going to quit college.." Itachi said. Sasuke stopped and the older uchiha turned around to look down at him. "W-why would you do that? Don't you want to go to college?!" Sasuke said surprised that Itachi would say such a thing. "yes" Itachi stated simply as he started walking again. Sasuke ran after him. "then why-" "I over heard the fight that you and mother had". They turned a corner and Sasuke heart started beating faster and he replied "But what does that have to do with you going to college?" They finally reached Itachi's bedroom and opened the door. Itachi walked over and sat on his couch.

Sasuke walked in and sat on the couch next to Itachi. "Someone has to take care of you Sasuke, I don't know whats gotten into Mother these last few weeks but your only eight Sasuke. Someone need to make your meals and school. What about school? It's three miles away, I'm _not_ going to let you walk there all by yourself. And besides I've already finished my third year of college I'm in no hurry to graduate". Sasuke just sat there and stared at Itachi shocked. He didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or angry at his older brother, but above all he was scared. He knew that if Father ever found out that Itachi was quiting school for him he would..well..Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd do. Tears started to gather up in his eyes for the second time that morning. Itachi looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy".

"I-I am I just..I feel like such a burden to everyone" Sasuke said trying his best to hold back his tears. But when he couldn't he buried his face in his hands and started to sob uncontrollably. He felt strong arms wrap around him as Itachi pulled him into his lap and started to rub his back soothingly. "sshh It's ok Sasuke, don't cry" Itachi wispered into Sasuke's ear as he sobbed into Itachi's shirt.

After a few minutes Sasuke started to calm down. Itachi lifted him up a little so the face each other, then the older Uchiha brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face. "I love you Otouto, that's why I'm doing this. I want to do this Sasuke. I want to take care of you." Itachi noticed a small bruise on Sasuke's temple but decided to ignore it for the time being. "I love you too, Aniki" Sasuke whispered. Before he could stop himself he fell asleep in Itachi's arms.

* * *

Ok. well i hoped you enjoyed that heart warming chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions plz let me know. I stopped this chapter short because i've gots a real bad head ache! blah blah blah, thanks fer reading!


	3. I'm Bored

**-Ok I just wrote this up because I was bored. I want to let you know that this is a slight filler and that I have not received enough votes to decide what will happen next in the story so please vote and enjoy this chappy!**

**by the way these are the results so far on the voting.**

**1) 4 votes 2) 0 votes 3) 6 votes  
**

**Warning: Abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Bored**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He had just woken up to the sound of voices. He looked around and saw that, yet again, he had woken up in Itachi's bed. Sasuke looked towards the edge of the bed and saw Itachi sitting on the couch watching TV. He grunted a little as he tried to sit up, which caught Itachi's attention.

Itachi turned his head to see his little brother sitting up, still groggy from sleep. He stood up and made his way to the side of the bed. "hey Otouto" he said as he kneeled down and started stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Hello aniki...what happened?". The younger Uchiha asked while leaning into Itachi's hand. "You were crying and then you fell asleep in my arms" Itachi said quietly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sasuke asked, he was starting to remember what happened. "About five hours it's about 4pm you must've not slept well last night." Itachi said while standing up, he walked over and started watching what looked like the news again. Sasuke slid out of bed and sat next to Itachi on the couch with a serious expression on his face. Itachi always thought that Sasuke was simply adorable when he tried to be serious.

Itachi looked at Sasuke "Yes?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice. "Have you...told Father what your d-doing?" Sasuke changed from serious to worried. Itachi sighed and looked back towards the television. "Yes, I have but thats none of your concern". Sasuke nodded then turned to the TV. He never liked the news, mostly because he didn't understand it, and now that he was awake he started to feel a bit energetic.

'I'm bored' Sasuke thought to himself. "Nii-san? Can we do something today?"Sasuke said innocently. "No it's getting too late and plus I'm tired." Itachi replied with an emotionless face. Sasuke looked down at the ground and then got an idea. He got up and stood in front of the TV. "Move Otouto" Itachi said trying his best not to get annoyed. Sasuke's made his eyes watery and bigger resulting in his all famous puppy eyes, "Pwease Nii-san! I promise I'll be good..." Sasuke managed to say as cutely as possible. Itachi quickly turned his head away from his little brother cuteness in fear of giving in.

After a short while Itachi finally gave in much to his disappointment. 'Yay, I've still got it!' Sasuke thought happily as he stood in front of his Nii-san with a triumphant smile on his face. "Ok Otouto, what do you want to do then?"

Sasuke thought for a moment then turned back and replied with a simple "I don't know". Itachi sweat dropped. 'After all that to get me to say yes, he has no idea what he wants to do?' Itachi thought to himself. "What do _you_ want to do aniki?" Sasuke asked. "We could rent a movie" Itachi suggested hopefully. He really didn't want to go anywhere at the moment, and renting movies is one of his favorite things to do in his spare time. "Noway we did that last night!" Sasuke pouted. "Fine, fine...look if you want to go somewhere then you tell me" Itachi replied then turned the TV back on.

Sasuke's pout grew at the lack of attention."Oh I almost forgot" Itachi said turning his head to look at Sasuke. "I'm leaving early in the morning tomorrow to go to the college because I'm going to start moving my things out of my dorm room" then he, once again, turned his attention to the television. "Well then that gives more reason to spend more time together today Nii-san!" Sasuke said hyperly. "Look Sasuke" Itachi said starting to get a little annoyed "I already told you to tell me what you want to do when you come up with something, I'm not going to say it again".

Sasuke looked at the ground obviously in thought. "Why don't we go and play in the pool Nii-san! Sasuke exclaimed. "Alright then" Itachi said. He turned off the TV and stood up go get in your swimsuit. "Yay!" Sasuke said excitedly as he ran out the door, through the halls and into his bedroom. He then opened one of drawers of his dresser and got out his swimsuit.

Then a thought crossed his mind that made him stop in his tracks. He dropped the swimsuit and quickly walked over to the full body mirror. (I'm sure that you've already guessed what he's going to do!) Once he was in front of the mirror he slowly lifted up his shirt, he then threw his shirt to the floor and looked at his grotesque torso.

It was red and purple from bruises and welts, there were dozens of cuts and scabs all over him from when his father beat him with his favorite metal bat, not to mention the huge soon-to-be scar that went from his collar bone to the other side of his stomach.

There was no way he was going swimming like this.

He quickly bent over to pick up his shirt "Aaaagh!!" he screamed. He fell to the floor and clutched his stomach. Pain surged up and down his spine caused by his now throbbing ribs. He started whimpering until he heard someone coming into the room. His head snapped up as he looked at the very face that caused him the most pain. The face of his father.

"What!" Sasuke snapped as he felt tears running down his face, it was utter humiliation to him having his father walk in on such a moment of weakness. Fugaku's face twisted in anger as he stomped furiously over to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha immediately regretted his words as he stood up and backed into the corner of his room. Sasuke was shaking in fear.

Fugaku walked right up to Sasuke. "I thought I already taught you your manner's!" He yelled. He then picked up Sasuke by his hair and threw him across the room. Sasuke curled up into a ball and started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm s-sorry f-father!...I-I didn't m-mean to-" "And I thought I told you not to call me Father!" Fugaku walked over and kicked Sasuke in the ribs, causing then younger boy to cry out in pain, he then picked up Sasuke by the shirt and held his face close to his. "Meet me in my study tonight". He then dropped Sasuke on the ground and walked out of his room and down the hall, leaving Sasuke all alone, sobbing and miserable in the middle his room.

'Why does he do this to me? Why does father hate me so much?'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to please vote!**

* * *


	4. Memories

**Ok this is just a really random flash back that Sasuke has..uh..I have decided what i'm doing so you don't have to vote any more!**

**Warning: Major child abuse! Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Sasuke knew all to well what will happen when he enters that god forsaken _study_. He was trying his best not to think about what his father did to him before, but unfortunately for poor little Sasuke, the memories came flooding back in his mind like a tidal wave.

_Flashback_

_"Father! Wait, stop! I'm sorry! Please Tou-san! Please don't hurt me!" Sasuke screamed as he escaped Fugaku's grip and ran to the other side of the study. "Get back here!" Fugaku yelled back. He ran after the defenseless little boy and cornered him against the wall. _

_There were tears on his cheeks and a stream of blood coming from a small gash on the side of his fore head, where Fugaku hit him with his brass knuckles. He was shaking from fear and covered his face with his arms quietly repeating the same words he said but moments ago._

_Fugaku leaned over and grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head into the ground with a terrifying 'Thud'. The older Uchiha the leaned over until his lips practically were touching Sasuke's ear, and whispered in a husky voice "You know, now that Itachi has chosen college over you, we can have all the fun we want". Sasuke sobbed a bit more. He knew what his father was telling him wasn't true but it still hurt._

_ Fugaku suddenly let go of Sasuke and stood up. "Take off your shirt" He ordered as he walked towards the closet. Sasuke had no idea what his Father was planning to do but he knew it would get a whole lot worse if he didn't obey him._

_Sasuke got up on his knees and hesitantly took off his shirt. Once the item was removed he put it in his lap and turned to face his father. Fugaku was looking for something in the closet, and when he found it a big, sickly smile was suddenly plastered on his face. _

_Then he slowly walked over to Sasuke and held the item in front of him so the smaller of the two could get a good look at it. It didn't take Sasuke long to figure out what it was. A whip. He'd seen them before on TV, but never in real life._

_As soon as Fugaku saw Sasuke gasp he set the item aside and stood up. He then grabbed Sasuke by the hair and threw him against the wall. Tears started forming in Sasuke's eyes. 'He's going to cry again? How pathetic! He deserves this..' Fugaku thought bitterly. _

_Sasuke whimpered as his father placed his hands on Sasuke's waste and rough lifted him up and placed him back on his knees, facing the wall. After that, he grabbed the boys wrists and put his hands on the wall in front of him so that he leaned over, exposing his back completely._

_Satisfied, Fugaku walked over and picked up his 'toy', and stood a few feet behind Sasuke. "If you move I'll make the beating ten times worse" he said simply. Sasuke whimpered as Fugaku grabbed the handle of his whip and brought it high above his head._

_'SNAP!' _

_The sickening noise echoed through out the room, closely followed by a blood curdling scream that erupted from the victim's throat. Sasuke choked out sobs and screams of pain._

_'SNAP!' he brought it down again and again, over and over. A mist of blood was splattered on the once white wall._

_(Yes, I know what your thinking 'Ok, sure being whipped hurts but Sasuke's just being a wimp' yes that's the thought that would be running through my mind too, but this wasn't just any whip. This whip was split at the end into five parts so instead of being whipped once, you were being whipped like five times at once. Ouch. Anyway back to the story!)  
_

_Fugaku laughed at his son as he begged for him to stop. Sasuke was in the fetal position by now. He had dozens of long gashes going from his upper back to his lower back. Each of which covered his back in blood, there was soon a small pool gathering around him and Sasuke soon got very dizzy from blood loss. The elder of the two decided that his play time was over, he walked towards his son and grabbed a handful of hair. He then dragged Sasuke, leaving a trail of blood behind them, and walked over to the closet. _

_Fugaku picked up some handcuffs he had in there and handcuffed Sasuke hands and feet. Then through the little boy into the pitch black closet and closed the door. He'd come back for his son tomorrow night. Fugaku walked out of the room, turned off the light, closed the study doors and headed down the hall for a nice nap._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke remembered so vividly. He reached around and touched his back; he could still feel the scars. He stopped crying a while ago. He soon decided that he needed to go see Itachi and tell him he wanted to see a movie after all. He pushed himself off the ground and slumped over to pick up his shirt. 'I just hope he isn't mad at me' Sasuke thought.

After he got his shirt on he dragged he feet towards Itachi's bedroom door, still deep in thought. Once he reached the door he turned the knob and opened it slightly. "Nii-san?" Sasuke called out quietly. "Yes, Otouto? Are you ready?" Itachi asked. Sasuke walked into the room to see itachi in his bathing suit, his muscles rippled under his perfect skin.

Itachi turned around. "Sasuke how come your not in you bathing suit?! I thought you-" Itachi stopped when he saw the dried tears and distant look on his younger brother's face. That only meant one thing. Itachi side and picked Sasuke up and sat on the couch. He put Sasuke in his lap and held him close.

"Did you and Father have another fight?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Sorry I'm not dressed Nii-san. I changed my mind. I decided to watch a movie instead. Are you angry with me?" Sasuke asked in a completely emotionless voice. Totally ignoring Itachi's question. "No" Itachi whispered.

He kissed Sasuke on the fore head and put him on the couch then he got dressed into his clothes again and put in a movie. After the movie started playing he laid down on the couch and put Sasuke in between his legs, then pulled a blanket up over them and started stroking Sasuke's hair.

'It's about 7pm; I only have three more hours' Sasuke thought 'Three more hours...'

* * *

**Ok well i'm about half asleep right now so i'm going to call it quits. i hope you liked it! snores **

* * *


	5. The Nightmare Begins

**Hello every body! Did you miss me? I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Warning: Would you say that character death should be on warning? Well...I'll just put crappy writing as a warning this time around!**

**Disclaimer: I own my fingers...yeah**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Nightmare Begins**

Sasuke watched as the credits from the movie rolled along the television screen. He slowly turned his head to see the time and it was time to go. He looked up at Itachi, which had already fallen asleep. Sasuke stared up at him, he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. He pulled the covers off of himself and slid off the couch, careful not to wake up his little brother. He kissed Itachi on the fore head, he then pulled the covers up on him and headed for the door.

He felt fear growing in his stomach as he walked down the seemingly never-ending hallway. None of this felt real. He saw the door in sight, stopped in front of the it and looked at the knob as if it had a deadly acid on it. The youngest Uchiha looked up and down the corridor to see if anyone was watching him. There was no one.

He hesitantly reached out and touched the door knob and with all the courage he had left, he twisted it open.

The youngest Uchiha pushed said door open and peered in side, but Fugaku was nowhere to be found. Sasuke sighed in relief as he stepped through the doorway and into the horrid _'study'_. He walked on the cold hard floor and looked around. There was a puddle of dried blood on the ground where his father had beaten only a few nights before which brought little Sasuke to think. 'Why is he going to beat me again so soon? Am I that bad?'. He shook his head in confusion.

Then he noticed the room temperature drop about a million degrees and started shivering when he heard a voice coming from the doorway, where he was just moments ago."Well, well, I see you've made it in time." Sasuke jumped and turned around to the last person he ever wanted to see, his father.

"Hello, Fath...I mean S-sir" He didn't know why he felt so cold. He felt like he was going to freeze to death. Sasuke started to rub his arms in an attempt to get warmer. The younger of the two started to get a little panicked when he saw that his father was completely un-aware of how cold it was. He then saw his breath in front of him and his teeth started chattering. He scrunched up and looked around the room for the source of the freezing temperature.

When he found none, he looked up to see Fugaku with a smirk on his face and a...katana? 'When did he get that?' he asked himself then noticed that there was a small crackling noise all around him. He looked at the walls as they were slowly being covered in ice. 'What the hell is going on?!' he was now very frightened and confused.

His Father slowly walked towards the freezing boy. Sasuke saw this and started to back into the wall. The elder of the two raised the sword and brought it down, embedding the blade right through Sasuke's heart. ' Am I loosing it? Have I gone mad?' He saw the blood seeping through his shirt.

All the sudden he went from freezing to death to burning, the room was now scorching hot, and the walls were slowly being engulfed by flames. He felt dizzy and started hearing voices in the back of his mind 'Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke!'. He saw as his own Father started to melt into a pile of blood with a smirk plastered on his face.

Then everything went black, and was dead silent.

**Itachi's POV**

The room was dark and I woke up to feeling Sasuke squirming in my lap. He was whimpering and had tears rolling down his cheeks. I sat up on the couch and noticed that he was in the fetal position and shivering terribly. "Sasuke?" I said. He must have been having a nightmare and a bad one at that. I looked over at the clock, it was one in the morning and still dark outside. "Sasuke?" I tried shaking him.

By now he was sweating and breathing really hard "Sasuke!" I yelled and shook him, I felt worried when he didn't wake up. But I felt a little better when he stopped squirming so much and started to relax.

He eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw more tears coming down his cheek. I sighed slightly as I lifted up my hand and started whipping the tears away which was hard because as soon as I touched him, he wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing into my chest. I stroked the hair on the back of his head and held him tightly with my my other arm. "It's ok Otouto, it was just a dream." I cooed. Maybe I shouldn't let him watch scary movies before bed time anymore.

Once Sasuke calmed down a bit I picked him up and started carrying him down to the kitchen for some water. "Nii-san?" Sasuke asked while burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Have you ever had a bad dream before?" I thought about it, I hadn't had a lot of bad dreams when I was growing up but I remember having one once or twice. "Of course" I replied with a smile on my face. "Have you ever had one that you thought would come true?" The question caught me off guard but made me think of a question myself. "What was your dream about Otouto?".

**Normal POV**

Sasuke sniffled a couple of times while Itachi carried him down the hall. "I...I don't want to talk about it". Itachi sighed if Sasuke didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't force him, "Very well".

They finally reached the kitchen and Itachi put Sasuke down on the ground. He then walked over to turn on the light and get a glass of water for his younger brother. Sasuke walked over and sat at the table as Itachi brought him his glass. "What time is it?" Sasuke asked while he took the glass from Itachi. "It's almost 1:30am".

The next thing Itachi new, Sasuke had past out and glass was shattered where he fell, making small cuts on his skin here and there. "Could this night get any weirder?" Itachi mumbled to himself as he picked Sasuke up and started going back to Sasuke's room to change him since his clothes were now soaking wet. He'd leave the mess of glass and water to the maids in the morning.

He started wondering why his Otouto had passed out in the first place. He decided that he would ask Sasuke when he woke up. He probably just did it becuase he was tired or something.

Itachi walked into Sasuke's room and laid him on the bed. Then he walked over to Sasuke's dresser and got a new set of pajama's out for him. After that he put the new set of clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom for some band aids. Itachi flicked the lights on and shielded his eyes for a moment from the sudden brightness of the white bathroom. He opened one of the drawers below the sink and pulled out a box of band aids.

He walked out of the kitchen and put the band aids with Sasuke's new clothes. He then reached over and pulled Sasuke's shirt up.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chappy and yes I know my writing was really bad that time around! Anyway,**

**I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I GET 15-20 MORE REVIEWS. yeah...**

**Itachi:** You know I'm starting to get annoyed that I haven't found out yet..

**me: **Shut up Itachi...I love you

**Itachi: -**Makes weird face-

**Sasuke: **Why is Daddy mean to me?

**me: **Because he's evil that's why!

**Sasuke: **-Cries and sits on Itachi's lap-

**Itachi: **Now look what you did!

**me: **Shut up Itachi...I still love you

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Realization

**Ok, hello people! I know that I haven't updated as soon as I thought I was so...soooorryyyy! Anyway I was hoping to make it up to you with this crappy chappy! Ooooh that rhymes!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I am sick of these god damn filler episodes!! **

**Warning: Mild child abuse**

**Dear, Ai Akutenshi-chan, please UPDATE your story 'Living in sin'! T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Realization  
**

Itachi slowly started to lift up Sasuke's shirt, when he noticed a figure standing in the doorway. He looked up to see his father slowly coming into the room. "Hello Itachi, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yes, Tou-san, I was just getting Sasuke into his sleep clothes". (Sorry I just couldn't bring myself to make Itachi say 'pajama's'...I don't know why...)

"Here, why don't you let me take care of it, you should go to bed, you _do _have a busy day tomorrow." Itachi noticed the venom attached to the last few words. "No, it's fine I can take care of him, why are you here anyway.." Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

"Well I wanted to see...how Sasuke was doing, when I saw you two walking down the hall." Fugaku replied suspiciously.Itachi turned his attention back to his sleeping Otouto and slowly started lifting up his shirt yet again.

"Itachi!" Fugaku replied with slight disparity in his voice. "I think you and I should have a little talk".

"About _what_?" Itachi replied starting to get annoyed by his father's presence. "Whatever it is just hold on while I get Sasuke ready for bed" the younger Uchiha then lifted up Sasuke so that he was in a sitting position and lifted his shirt over his head. He gasped as he laid his eyes on Sasuke's scarred and beaten torso.

Before everything went black...

**XxXxX Slight Time Skip XxXxX**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he noticed was that he was on a cold floor. He wondered where he was, and how he got to where he was. His memories slowly came back to him, up until the time he passed out in the kitchen. He groggily sat up and looked around the medium sized room. Then he saw his Father sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Well, It looks like you finally woke up, ne?" The oldest Uchiha stated with a smirk on his face that could only be described as evil. Sasuke looked down and saw that his wrists were chained to the wall, and that he had no shirt on, making him feel slightly chilly. He started to panic as he realized where exactly he was.

He heard a small groan from his right and looked in horror as he saw Itachi, also chained up, with a rather large red lump on the side of his head. "Oh, so you noticed" Fugaku started laughing like he thought all of this was terribly amusing "I thought I'd invite Itachi this time".

He slowly started to get up from his chair and walk towards Itachi, who was started to wake up. He grabbed a fist full of Itachi's hair and laughed as he slammed his head into the hard wood floor, earning another pained groan from Itachi.

"Stop!!" Sasuke screamed as tears started to form at the edges of his eyes. "Just leave him alone! You said if I did what you told me to do and let you do whatever you wanted to me, then you wouldn't hurt Nii-san!! YOU PROMISED!!" Sasuke screeched as he was starting to be consumed with anger, hatred and fear.

"Ah yes, I remember now, but unfortunately...I thought I told you to be hear a long time ago if my memory serves right, so I've been thinking of a punishment for you". Sasuke whimpered as tears began rolling down his cheeks. "So I thought I'd punish you both".

"F-father? What's going on?" Itachi said as he started to sit up and grabbed the side of his head with his hand in attempted to soothe the head ache that was coming.

Ignoring Itachi's comment , Fugaku started pacing the room back and forth in front of the brothers. Sasuke slowly started to crawl towards Itachi, wanting to get closer to his Nii-san. Once he reached Itachi he noticed that Itachi was slightly in a daze from pain and confusion. The youngest Uchiha climbed into his Aniki's lap and buried his face in Itachi's chest.

Itachi slowly started to take in his surroundings and noticed Sasuke crawling into his lap, and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He also noticed that he was chained to a metal hook in the center of the wall he was leaning against and that there were also chains leading from his younger brother's wrists to the same hook (which explains how Sasuke got to Itachi...).

"Father.." Itachi said in a stern tone. "What is going on here, what do you think your doing?"

"Ha-ha! Why don't you ask Sasuke what's going on...I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you what's going on and why you hear!" Fugaku stopped pacing. Now the only sound in the room was Sasuke's muffled sobbing (Yes, I know I'm making Sasuke out to be a wuss but you must remember, he's only eight years old! T-T).

Itachi only tightened his grasp around the shaking boy. "Really..because I don't think Sasuke has to do with any of this, _Father_!" Itachi said, feeling angry and still a bit confused. "Now, I suggest you let us go before I alert the authorities!"

The oldest Uchiha burst out laughing at the comment. "Look around you Itachi! There is no phone! And there is no way out of this!" He only laughed more as he walked towards the closet. He opened the door, reached in and pulled out a metal bat.

After he got his object of desire he walked towards the hook in the center of the wall and grabbed both of Sasuke chains. He then pulled on Sasuke's chains, ripping him out of Itachi's grasp. Sasuke started screaming and kicking in protest, needing to get back into the security of Itachi's arms. Fugaku kept dragging poor little Sasuke across the floor until he was close enough for Fugaku to lift up his bat and bring it down hard on Sasuke's back. "Aahh! Tou-san! D-don't, please!!"

Sasuke tried pushing himself up with his arms, desperate to get away from his father, only to be slammed back into the ground with another blow from the hard metal object.

"Aahh!!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi watched in horror as Fugaku repeatedly slammed the bat into Sasuke's back. Suddenly realization hit him like a ton of bricks, all those times he found bruises, and cuts on Sasuke, they weren't by accident...they were from him! How could have been so stupid?!

Searing white rage overcame Itachi as he ran towards his father, tackling him to the ground. Itachi straddle Fugaku's waist as they both fought over the metal bat. "You've lost it Fugaku!!" Itachi screamed as he yanked the bat away from his father's grasp and whacked him across the face with it.

While Fugaku was in a slight daze of pain, Itachi kneeled beside him and dug through his pockets to find the keys to his and Sasuke's chains. Once he found them he quickly undid his chains and hooked them up to Fugaku's wrists in his place. He grabbed the bat and hurriedly walked over to Sasuke, who was unable to move at the moment, and started to undo his chains as well.

"Hahahaha!! You think you can beat _me_ that easily?!" Fugaku cried out as he stood up. Itachi quickly grabbed the bat and stood up as well.

Fugaku reached into his back pocket, still chuckling, and pulled out a fully loaded gun. "Now I suggest you do what I tell you to do.." He pointed the gun towards Sasuke "or your precious Otouto _will_ get hurt".

"Now give me the keys and the bat" Fugaku ordered. Itachi had no choice but to comply with his orders. He started thinking of a way to escape, but unfortunately if Fugaku had a gun the chances were very slim, the only way would be to get close enough to snatch the gun from him. Itachi bent over and picked up the keys, then started to walk towards his Father.

"Stop" Fugaku commanded when Itachi was a few feet in front of himself. "Drop the items and go back to where you were".

'Damn it!' Itachi thought 'I was so close!'. Itachi did as he was told. Once he walked back to where Sasuke was, Fugaku kneeled down and picked up the keys. Unfortunately for him, he had to point the gun away from Sasuke for a brief moment if he wanted to get his chains off. He did this and quickly started to undo his chains.

Without thinking straight, Itachi started running towards his father's gun. Fugaku saw this, pointed the gun at Itachi and fired.

* * *

**Muhuhahahaha!! Don't you guys lerve me? I was going to make it longer but I don't have enough time and plus I couldn't resist the cliff hanger!  
**

**Oh, I'm going to VA beach and I will be gone fore a total of 8 days, there for I will not be Updating for over a week!**


	7. I don't want to die

"AAAHHH!!" Itachi fell to the hard floor; blood slowly seeping into his shirt from the whole in his chest.

Everything went a blinding white and he gasped as it felt like someone whacked a sludge hammer into his chest, and he laid there, gasping, waiting for the flashing memories, for the end. He could think of nothing but death in those few moments… '_Am I going to die?... Is this really the end? …I don't want to die…'_

"Pity…" Fugaku said stepping towards his gasping; gurgling son. He kneeled down in front of Itachi, cringing at the smell of blood in the air. He cupped Itachi's face in his hands, seeing Itachi's eyes look off into space; he knew his sons end was near and said in a hushed tone, "I thought you would make me proud, go to college, get a good job, find a wife… y'know, make me look like a good father, a good man?" He paused and looked at Sasuke, passed out and broken on the floor only ten feet away. "Looks like I can't depend on anybody anymore, eh?"

Sasuke stirred in his sleep, everything felt hazy. He heard someone mumbling, and he heard… gasping? _'Oh my god' _he thought. '_That's Nii-san! What happened?_ He tried to see what was happening but he couldn't move… it was like he was trapped! He tried to lift his arms open his eyes… but it was like… he forgot how to… _'Help me, Nii-san… I'm so scared…'_

Itachi's final thoughts crossed his mind, '_Sasuke… where's my Otouto?' _He coughed up some more blood as he tried to look away from his father, to see his little brother… There… He saw his little brother, mangled and beaten. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. He didn't stop them. He let them flow freely down his face… _'He's dead… I know he's dead… and it's all my fault…' _

"Look at me!" Fugaku slapped him hard across the face. "Stop crying you're a man god damnit! And you're going to die like one!" Fugaku released his sons face and his head banged on the floor. But Itachi didn't care… He just sat there… dyeing eyes on his dead little brother.

Fugaku couldn't help but feel a little regret and remorse at the sight. Beating; he could do, he _enjoyed._ But this… he just couldn't quite stomach it as well as he thought. So with one last glance, he walked away to let them be and die. No way was either escaping, no way could either scream and pound on the door for help. So he left.

Itachi started to feel cold, his heart rate slowed and pulse faded. With one last glance at his little brother …

He accepted death with open arms…

Said I'd be back in 8 days and I left for 14 months… don't you love me? xD

I'm sorry this chapter was short too, but I just could think of a better way to end it! Soooo, one story down a million to go… what to do… what to do..

I'll prolly be working on my story "The New Home" next, be sure to check it out!^^


	8. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Just wanted to say that I noticed there are a lot of people who think this is the end of the story…. some not so nice xD…I would like to inform you that it is not. I currently have the intro chapter of the sequel on my home page and have started writing the first. I'm sorry if you didn't already know this…lol

-Kandah12


End file.
